Kibito Kai
:"Supreme Kai" redirects here. For the race of Kais above Grand Kai, see Supreme Kai (race) Kibito Kai is a result of Potara Fusion between Supreme Kai and his servant Kibito. Biography Life as Eastern Supreme Kai Majin Buu's wrath Enjoying a peaceful life on the World of the Kai with his fellow Supreme Kais, East Supreme Kai was unaware until too late that he and the other Supreme Kais had been targeted and marked for death by the ruthless wizard Bibidi, who was determined to wipe them out by unleashing his fearsome monster, Majin Buu, on them all. After hearing that Northern and Western Supreme Kais had been killed by Kid Buu, Eastern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai prepared to face off against the buffed-up monster (Kid Buu had absorbed Southern Supreme Kai and transformed into what is known fans as Buff Buu or Ultra Buu). While "Kid Buu" was after Eastern Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai intervened, but was absorbed by Ultra Buu. But Ultra Buu turned into an obese, childlike monster, and to his relief, Supreme Kai was spared by Majin Buu, whose evil had been reduced thanks to Grand Supreme Kai's good nature. To avenge his friends, Supreme Kai eventually caught Bibidi off guard and destroyed the evil wizard while Majin Buu was locked up in a ball. Supreme Kai then hid the ball deep under the surface of the Planet Earth, fearing that he would be powerless to stop Majin Buu himself. Supreme Kai then returned to the Sacred World of the Kais, aided by a new bodyguard, Kibito, to carry on with his life of peace. Due to the deaths of the other four Supreme Kais, Eastern Supreme Kai became known simply as the Supreme Kai. Although the title of "Grand Supreme Kai" was never officially given to him, he assumed the duties thereof. Babidi and his Minions Many eons later, Supreme Kai and Kibito traveled to Earth to find the help of Earth's greatest heroes, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, for he had learned that Babidi (the son of Bibidi) was planning to release Majin Buu once again. Babidi had sent two of his possessed human henchmen Yamu and Spopovich to start gathering energy for Majin Buu, and the pair did so starting with the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. After Yamu and Spopovich succeeded in stealing Gohan's energy, they proceeded to head back to Babidi's ship, with the Supreme Kai and some of the Z fighters following them. When they arrived, Supreme Kai was shocked to see that Babidi had already enlisted the aid of the The Demon King, Dabura. Much to Supreme Kai's horror, Dabura had easily discovered the Kais' and the Z Fighters' hiding grounds, and proceeded to attack everyone, killing Kibito in the process and turning Piccolo and Krillin to stone from his spit. Supreme Kai eventually entered Babidi's ship along with the three Saiyans to go through multiple stage battles in order to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the dormant Majin Buu is found. Supreme Kai warned everyone that Babidi's minions are considered as the strongest fighters in the universe, and it is recommended that each of them should fight together. However, Supreme Kai was often left in disbelief as to how easily the Saiyans have defeated these would-be strongest fighters with ease and by themselves (with the likes of Vegeta defeating Pui Pui and Goku defeating Yakon). When it came time for Gohan to fight, his opponent was Dabura and Gohan was able to hold his own. After Vegeta expressed his outrage to Gohan's poor performance, Dabura mysteriously decided to withdraw from his battle with Gohan. Dabura stated that he has discovered the perfect warrior to handle them all at once, which is a revealation that baffles Supreme Kai, believing that Babidi does not have anyone more powerful than Dabura. After a heated argument with Vegeta (who threatened to destroy the ship with the risk of awakening Majin Buu), Supreme Kai was quick to realize that Vegeta is the warrior that Dabura spoke of, and his fears came to light when Babidi had possessed Vegeta, turning him into Majin Vegeta. Babidi transports them all back to the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Majin Vegeta kills many civilians with a couple of Big Bang Attacks. When it became clear that Majin Vegeta will proceed to kill unless Goku accepts his challenge to the finish, Goku is forced to accept the challenge provided that they are transported by Babidi to an area with no civilians present. Supreme Kai had forbid this to happen as the energy loss resulting from a battle between the two will result in Majin Buu's resurrection. Supreme Kai attempted to prevent Goku from fighting, but shockingly, Goku threatens to destroy Supreme Kai if he was to get in the way. Seeing that Goku and Vegeta are far too powerful to stop, Supreme Kai had no choice but let the battle transpire. After Babidi fulfills Goku's request to be transported to a deserted area, Supreme Kai accompanied by Gohan, managed to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the cocoon of Majin Buu is located. Supreme Kai and Gohan are greeted by Babidi and Dabura who are trying to prevent any interruption of Majin Buu's return. The return of Majin Buu As Supreme Kai and Gohan prepare their assault, Majin Buu had already reached full power as a result of Goku and Majin Vegeta fighting as Super Saiyan 2, giving Majin Buu a massive boost in power. Despite Gohan's best efforts in stopping Majin Buu's revival with a Kamehameha, it was not enough and Majin Buu had returned. Supreme Kai and Gohan witnessed in horror as Majin Buu easily overwhelmed The Demon King Dabura in battle (with Majin Buu angered after being badly criticized by Dabura as an "idiot and a waste" due to Majin Buu's child-like attitude) and Babidi takes temporary control of Majin Buu by threatening to seal him up in the very same ball just like his father did eons before. Babidi ordered his new "pet" to kill the Supreme Kai and Gohan. Supreme Kai along with Gohan were outmatched by Majin Buu's fighting abilities. Majin Buu had severely and almost fatally injured the Supreme Kai in battle and had nearly killed Gohan by attempting to blast him into outer-space. With little strength he had left, Supreme Kai nullified Buu's attack over Gohan thus saving Gohan's life. Buu was later confronted by Majin Vegeta who had already rendered Goku unconscious during their battle. Majin Vegeta challenged Buu to the death to not only redeem himself for the suffering he has caused before but to also avenge Gohan, believing that he is dead because he can no longer feel his presence. Majin Vegeta could not stop Majin Buu despite utilizing a self-explosion technique to finish Buu. Supreme Kai had survived his ordeal with Buu once again, but was still badly injured and weak. While trying to find Gohan, Supreme Kai had collapsed and lost consciousness. Fortunately, Kibito (who was resurrected by Shenron via Bulma's wish to restore the lives of the good people killed within that day) found Supreme Kai, healed him, and then the two healed Gohan, teleporting him to the World of the Kai, where they would have him unlock the legendary Z Sword and use it to help him defeat Majin Buu for good. The Elder Kai During Gohan's training, Goku, whose time on Earth had ended (he was dead, due to a fight with Super Perfect Cell seven years earlier) arrived on the World of the Kais. After Gohan had mastered the handling of the unbelievably heavy Z Sword, Supreme Kai thought that a proper demonstration of the sword's power was in order. He materialized a block of Kacheen, the hardest known metal in the universe for Gohan to cut through with the Z Sword. However the Z Sword was broken from the demonstration (with Goku throwing it at Gohan to slice with the sword) which caused the release of Old Kai, who was an ancestor of Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai, along with Goku and Kibito, witnessed Elder Kai train Gohan personally, awakening Gohan's hidden sleeping powers (as this is apparently a technique that the Elder Kai's enemies had feared). During this time, everyone could sense that Majin Buu had transformed into Super Buu and had exterminated the planet's populace with Genocide Blast (Human Extinction Attack). When Gotenks (the fusion of Goten and Trunks via the Fusion Dance) could not stop Super Buu, Gohan returned to earth and was able to best Super Buu in battle, until he absorbed Gotenks. Fusion with Kibito Elder Kai had revealed that the Potara Earrings can perform fusion between two beings with one person wearing just one earring on the left ear and the other person wears one earring on the right. Supreme Kai and Kibito tested Elder Kai's revelations and became Kibito Kai. Life as Kibito Kai Dragon Ball Z A new Kai Kibito Kai is apparently pleased with his appearance until the Old Kai reveals that the transformation is irreversible. When Kid Buu prepared to blow up the Earth with his Planet Burst, Kibito Kai teleported to Earth and rescued Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan and Dende just before the explosion and brought them to the Kai Planet. With Kid Buu tracking the Saiyans to the Sacred World of the Kais, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleported to a faraway planet and watched the ensuing battle on a Crystal Ball. After the evil half of Majin Buu was vanquished, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleported back to the Sacred World of the Kais and healed the warriors, including the good, fat Majin Buu who had reformed earlier on and been excluded from Kid Buu's body. Kibito Kai teleported Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and Fat Majin Buu to Earth, and bid them farewell, teleporting himself back to the Sacred World of the Kais, where he would now rest in peace. His personality is for the most part identical to the Supreme Kai's, except the unusual amount of concern he had for the damage the fight with Buu was doing to his planet. Dragon Ball GT Tuffle invasion Twenty years later, Kibito Kai would once again be forced into action while the Tuffle parasite, Baby, was terrorizing the Earth and completely dominating the now-child Goku in battle. Knowing of a secret Saiyan Technique, Kibito Kai and Old Kai saved Goku at the last minute and brought him to the Sacred World of the Kais, where he would undergo a painful procedure in which he would regrow his Saiyan tail via a giant pair of pliers. Eventually, Goku's tail grew back, and he was able to use the secret technique by turning into a Golden Great Ape, which would turn into a Super Saiyan 4 once controlled. Meanwhile, Kibito Kai traveled to Kami's Lookout to get the pure water to cleanse the human race of Baby's parasites. With Baby no match whatsoever for a Super Saiyan 4, Goku would use this new power to destroy the Tuffle Parasite by blasting him into the core of the Sun. Watching from the Sacred World of the Kais, Kibito Kai and Old Kai were two of the many people to celebrate Baby's defeat, although Old Kai expressed his disgust at the use of the Dragon Balls once again, for he knew something about the mystical artifacts that Goku and his friends did not. This prediction soon led to the birth of the Shadow Dragons, born from the negative energy that was stored inside the Dragon Balls, due to their overuse. Shadow Dragon Saga It was after when the Black Smoke Shenron separated into the 7 other Shadow Dragons, and scattered across various corners of the Earth that Kibito Kai and Old Kai explained to Goku and the others of how overusing the Dragon Balls lead to the birth of the 7 Shadow Dragons. Both Kibito Kai and Old Kai merely watch as Goku defeats all the 7 Shadow Dragons, and restores the natural order of balance back to the universe. Abilities and Powers Instantaneous Movement is a technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target, as well as the technique is not limited by distance. Goku uses the Instant Transmission technique which was learned after the Frieza Saga from the people of Planet Yardrat. Technqiues *'Full Power Energy Wave' – An Energy Wave very similar to Supreme Kai's Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou. *'Crazy Combination' – A Rush Attack used by Kibito Kai in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou' – Kibito Kai's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Instantaneous Movement' – A techniques Kibito Kai received from Kibito. *'Psychokinesis' – One of Kibito Kai's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Magic Materialization' Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Support